Kento Nogami
'Kento Nogami '(野上 健斗 Nogami Kento) is the bancho of Kiyama High. Appearance He has bright green hair which is usually shown to be tied up. Personality Kento had a lot of friends in grade school and was a very outgoing person, though a tad shy with people he first met. He fell in love with Nonoguchi Kanon and wanted her to notice him and teased her because of this, but ended up causing her hate for men. He beat up some people who were talking bad about her and ended up being picked on throughout his school life until high school. Kento felt extremely guilty and regretted his actions and even stayed outside their dojo everyday wanting to apologize to her properly. He eventually learned how to fight in the same place Kanon was taught. He's very strong and respected in Kiyama and even gave Kurosaki Mafuyu trouble. Background Kento was once classmates with Nonoguchi Kanon during his third year of grade school. He wanted her to pay attention to him and teased her to get her to notice him. She once brought in a fairy tale book, but Kento and his friends snatched it off of her, laughing that she was still reading reading books about princes. They unintentionally broke it, but instead of apologizing, Kento said it was Kanon's fault that her book broke and they left. After school, Kento met Kanon on the way home and blocked the way but she ignored him. When he pulled her hair, she slapped him. Surprised, he became flustered and attacked her, though he was easily kicked away. She tried to apologize but the rest of his friends began to attack her as well believing Kento was the victim despite his pleas for them to stop. Realizing her 'prince' didn't exist, Kanon quickly defeated the others, then scattered the story book across the beaten boys. Kento would then spend the next few years putting together the broken pieces of the story book to return to Kanon when he met her again. Although Kento felt immense guilt for his actions for years on, Kanon didn't remember what the boy in her past looked like, much less his name. He became the school's banchou after Kiyama's raid on Midori Ga Oka Academy, during a confusion, as many of the Kiyama's delinquents were shamed. Synopsis Relationships Kanon Nonoguchi As a child, he was in love with Nonoguchi, but because of his rash decision when trying to get her to notice him, all he got was hate from Nonoguchi. Though Nogami himself did not detest her, his actions caused her to despise men, and Nogami felt guilty for making her change her personality. In an attempt to atone himself, he decided that he would not allow himself to have fun, and instead, began leading a band of delinquents. A few years after their last meeting, Nogami found Nonoguchi again, who had lost all memory of his name and face. Trivia *Kento ranked 22nd with a total of 44 points in the character popularity poll conducted by Hana to Yume in early 2013. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Kiyama High Category:Bancho